


Code Green

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce is happy, F/M, Finally thinking about settling down, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Why do bad things happen to good people?, don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Three years after your fateful meeting in the woods late one night, you and Bruce have found a rhythm and a comfort with living together.With the team at his back, and with you by his side, Bruce is feeling more in control of his life than he's felt in years. Maybe that's why he's only just now realizing the two of you have never had 'the talk' about your relationship. With him ready to move on to something more permanent, he locks himself in the lab trying to figure out how to bring it up.You and Pepper are a thousand miles away on a work trip. Unfortunately for the both of you, Pepper's position as CEO of Stark Industries and girlfriend of Iron Man makes her a target for every ne'er do well the world has to offer. You? You're just collateral damage.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Beauty and her Beast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Maybe Something More

Bruce was propped up on one elbow, laying on his side as he watched you sleep. You were, like usual, curled up into a little ball facing him. He reached out a hand and gently stroked your arm, smiling at the hum of contentment you let out. 

Bruce leaned down to press a firm kiss against your head. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took a moment just to feel your skin under his fingers and his lips. For a minute, he toyed with the idea of staying in bed with you all day but eventually, logic and curiosity won him over and he slipped out of the sheets and started getting ready for the day. 

He was interested in seeing if the cellular revivification experiment he’d left running overnight had worked or not. If it had, he and Dr. Cho would be well on their way to creating a new, more portable version of the cradle. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so worried every time Tony dragged you on Avengers missions to help post ‘code green’. 

Bruce finished dressing and shot one last look at your still sleeping form before he smiled softly and snuck out of the apartment and headed down towards the labs. First, he stopped in the communal kitchen, making himself a cup of green tea and shaking his head once when Steve offered to make him a breakfast sandwich. 

Bruce sipped his tea as he rode the elevator down to the labs and smiled as he thought about how different his life was now than it had been a few years ago when Hulk had first emerged. Bruce had been convinced his life had ended that day. But here he was, a few years later, and everything had fallen into place. He had a team who always had his back. He had a lab he could do whatever he wanted in and he had a beautiful . . . something . . . upstairs waiting for him. 

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the calming tea not exactly having the intended effect on him as he thought about you. 

You and Bruce had found each other when you’d most needed one another. He couldn’t imagine his life without you in it. Knowing he had you to come back home to was what got him through every code green that got called. Knowing he had you to come back home to was what kept him from losing himself in his experiments in the lab. Tony liked to joke that he and Bruce would never leave the labs if they didn’t have you and Pepper waiting for them back home. 

Tony didn’t realize just how right he actually was. 

But still, even after all of that, with all the love Bruce felt welling up inside of him whenever he thought about you or the way you showed in your every action that you loved him too, not ONCE had the two of you sat down and talked about whatever it was between you. 

It was like an unspoken agreement between the two of you which he’d been fine with . . . until recently. 

With everything feeling like it was starting to fall into place in his life, Bruce was finally starting to feel confident that one day, he could have something more permanent. He wanted you to be a part of that. He just didn’t know how to bring it up now. 

Tony glanced up from his latest project as Bruce stepped off the elevator. For once, the pounding music wasn’t blasting from the speakers. “Trying to figure out the future again?” He asked. 

Bruce grimaced. 

Tony chuckled. 

“You shouldn’t worry so much.” Tony said casually as he turned back to the gauntlet he was building. “She’s head over heels for you. Everyone can see it.” 

Bruce groaned as he set his mug on his desk. “Does that mean that you’re not worried about Pepper anymore?” 

Tony’s hands actually slipped as he soldered something into place and he yelped as he burned himself. He glared at Bruce accusingly, but Bruce merely shrugged a shoulder and smiled softly. 

Tony pointed a finger at him. “That’s different and you know it. Pepper only puts up with me at best. The few times I’ve exploded into a rage monster, she’s gotten a hotel for the night. She’s never bothered cuddling up to me when I’m at my worst.” 

Bruce clenched his hands at his side at the not-so-subtle reference to you and Hulk. Though Bruce had long since given up actively trying to stop any interaction between you and his more . . . destructive . . . alter ego, it always alarmed him when he woke up to signs of Hulk’s presence with you in the middle of the ruins. You promised that Hulk would never hurt you and Bruce knew you had a soft spot for the beast since he’d saved you in the woods when the two of you had first met. In fact, when you’d first taken Bruce to your home after you’d both stumbled out of the woods, you seemed almost skittish with the scientist. It was only after the Hulk had almost had a reappearance that you’d calmed down. 

Bruce glanced at his desk lost in thought as he remembered how you’d accepted him in your life only because you'd first accepted Hulk. 

He snorted softly as he sat down heavily in his chair. 

When was the last time that had happened? 

Quick answer? Never. 

“You’re braver than you believe. We all know you’re stronger than you seem and smarter than you think, Bruce. She is too. The two of you already practically live together. This is just a small step further.” 

Bruce shook his head and glanced at Tony coyly. “Did you just quote Winne the Pooh at me?” He asked. 

Tony blanched and pointed his soldering iron threateningly. “No. No I didn’t.” 

Bruce’s grin grew. “You did. You actually just did. Wow. The great Iron Man himself. What would the world think?” 

Tony shook his head. “They won’t think anything because you’re not going to SAY anything. Remember who’s dime it’s on that you and The Soother are living together.” 

Bruce shook his head playfully as he turned to his experiment. “Whatever you say . . . Christopher Robin.” He murmured under his breath. 

“Shut your whore mouth, Bruce.” Tony grumbled. 

Bruce chuckled. 

The sharp sound of ‘I’d Die for You’ by Bon Jovi cut through the relative silence in the labs, startling Bruce and Tony out of their respective experiments. Tony grabbed for his phone. 

“Hey, Pepp. I’m kinda in the middle of something. Can I call you back?” He murmured, cradling the phone against this shoulder as he tweaked a few bolts in the gauntlet. Bruce turned back to his microscope. Seconds later, the sounds of tools crashing to the table startled Bruce’s attention back to the inventor. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I got it.” Tony murmured. 

Bruce shot him a confused look as Tony glanced at him quickly and then glanced away. The look on Tony’s face sent a cold jolt right through Bruce’s heart. Something was wrong. 

“I said I got it.” Tony bit out before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the desk. Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Tony? Is everything okay?” Bruce asked. 

Tony glanced up as though he’d somehow forgotten Bruce was still in the lab. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Of course. Pepper’s just nagging me to take out the trash. You know how she can be sometimes.” Tony smiled at Bruce who had spent enough time with the man to know when Tony was trying to smile his ‘everything is handled’ for the presses smile. 

Bruce jumped to his feet. “You can’t pull that on me, Tony. What’s going on? Is it Avengers business? Is . . . is it a code green?” 

There was a panicked glint in his Tony’s eyes as he shot up. “What? No! Not a code green. Not at all. Don’t worry about it, Banner. I just need to go down to the offices. It’s Stark Industries business. Boring stuff.” 

Bruce didn’t look convinced, but Tony didn’t have the time to reassure him. “Trust me, Banner. When have I ever lied to you?” 

Bruce didn’t bother giving the question a response as Tony backed out of the labs and headed towards the elevator. 

“I have it covered, Brucie-Baby. Don’t worry about it.” He waved his phone in his hands. “I’ll call if I need anything. Promise. Besides, I know you’re in the middle of that revivification experiment. The team needs you on that.” 

Bruce nodded slowly as he watched the elevator doors slide shut. Then he ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

He sat down in his chair again and tried not to let the anger rise up in him. Tony was keeping something from him. That was obvious. But, if he was, it had to be for good reasons. Bruce just had to trust that. He sighed and turned back to his microscope. 

A thousand miles away, you sat next to Pepper on the ground. Blood was pooling on the ground around your side where you’d been stabbed when you and Pepper had refused to stand down without a fight. Your hands were bound in front of you and Pepper was doing her best to keep the paper towels pressed against your wound despite her own hands being tied in front of her. 

Your vision was already starting to swim and you knew without asking, that you were still bleeding heavily. You glanced up at Pepper as you heard the hijakers on the other end of the plane giving their list of demands to Tony on Pepper’s phone. 

“Do you think Tony will be able to keep Bruce away?” You asked softly, hoping the billionaire could keep him away from all this. He had so much on his plate already. You didn’t need him worried about you too. 

Pepper’s face was pale as she pressed her body closer to yours as you started shivering. “I’m sure he’ll do his best.” She said soothingly. 

You nodded as you reached your hands over and squeezed one of her wrists in yours. “Tony will come for us.” You murmured. You were having a harder and harder time keeping your eyes open. 

Pepper laughed in disbelief as tears flooded her eyes. “Tony was right, you know. You really are a calmer.” 

You shook your head weakly. “Bruce does it better than me.” You murmured sleepily. 

Pepper pressed harder against your wound and your eyes snapped open at the sudden pain. She glanced over her shoulder at the terrorists, but they didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the two of you. 

She glanced at you and shook her head. “Come on, honey. You can’t go to sleep just yet. You’ve got to stay with me.” 

You nodded slowly and tried to concentrate on her face. Pepper’s lips were pressed in a tight line as her fingers were painted with your blood. 

You could feel a tingling in your limbs as they slowly lost feeling and you knew it was a losing battle, but despite all of that, you did your best to fight for her. 

“Tony will come for us.” You promised again. 

Pepper nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes, he will.” 

“He wouldn’t risk me dying.” You teased. “Hulk would tear his lab apart again.” 

Pepper chuckled weakly as tears fell down her cheeks. “He was awfully mad the last time he had to rebuild the place.” 

Your eyes fluttered shut and you hummed. “Bruce thought it was funny.” 

Pepper shook you again. “Did he?” She sniffed. “Well, come on, you can’t leave me hanging now. Wake up and tell me the story.” 

You didn’t respond. She shook you harder and murmured your name fearfully. You still didn’t respond. 

Pepper pressed her shaking hands harder against your wound and desperately prayed that Tony would get there soon. 

He would save you. 

He had too.


	2. The Heroes We Needed

Tony shot through the air, pushing the suit harder than he’d ever pushed it before. 

“Where are we, JARVIS?” He demanded breathlessly. The kidnappers had already made it clear that one of the hostages had been hurt and didn’t have much time. He needed to get there NOW. 

“If you maintain this velocity, you’ll catch up with them in twenty minutes.” 

Tony swore under his breath. Already almost an hour had passed. This was taking too much time. He wanted to tell JARVIS to push the suit even faster, but he knew it was useless. He already had everything in the thrusters. There was physically no way to go any faster. 

“Did you manage to establish a link with the jet?” He asked. 

JARVIS threw up an image on the screen that made Tony’s heart stop cold in his chest. “I’m afraid so, sir. It’s not looking good.” 

Four men stood at the front of the plane; guns drawn. They seemed to be laughing and joking with one another, but Tony watched as they took turns carefully watching the two women at the other end of the jet. You were lying on the floor, a distinctive pool of red swimming around you. Tears streamed down Peppers face as she pressed paper towels, already dyed red with your blood, to your side. 

You were pale. 

Too pale. 

“Shit.” Tony cursed. “JARVIS?” 

“Her vitals are weak, sir. She’s lost too much blood. If you don’t get there soon, I’m afraid she’s not going to make it.” 

“We need to go faster, J.” 

“Sir . . . “ 

“Whatever you have to do, J. Do it. We have to get there!” 

“As you wish.” JARVIS murmured, deactivating a few of the last remaining safety protocols as he funneled more power to the thrusters. Warning bells light up Tony’s visor as the thrusters threatened to explode. 

He ignored them all. 

An image of Bruce appeared on screen. “Shall I call Dr. Banner, sir?” JARVIS asked. 

Tony sighed as he glanced at your still form on the floor of the jet and then back at the image of Dr. Banner on the screen. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to make an impossible decision. Finally; 

“Yeah. Yeah, JARVIS. He deserves to know.” 

The ringing of Bruce’s phone startled the scientist from his thoughts. For the last half-hour, he’d been staring at the clock on the wall, trying not to let his imagination run wild with the worst possible scenarios that could be happening out there right now. 

Bruce glanced at his phone and saw Tony’s name flashing across the screen. He scrambled for it. “H . . . hello?” He stuttered breathlessly, adjusting his glasses after he almost knocked them off his face in his haste. 

“Bruce.” Tony’s voice was tense. 

Bruce stood from his chair and started pacing around the lab as he took deep breaths trying to control his surging emotions. 

“Tony. What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Tony sighed. “Listen. Bruce. I’m almost there and it’s going to be fine. Okay? I’m going to get her out . . .” 

Bruce’s adrenaline spiked and pure fear shot straight through his heart. Green tinged his irises and his voice had taken on a darker tone when he interrupted Tony. “What’s wrong? Where is she?!” 

Tony winced at the sound of the Hulk already trying to break through. “She and Pepper are on a Stark jet.” He explained as quickly as possible. “It was hijacked. The kidnappers want a suit. There was an accident though. She . . . she was hurt. It’s not looking good, Bruce.” 

Bruce took in deep lungsful of air as he tried to remind the Hulk that if you were hurt, Bruce was the one best suited to look after you. Hulk could rip your attackers apart after. But first, they had to help you. Hulk roared inside of Bruce’s mind, his desperation to get out and hurt the people who hurt you an almost physical thing that Bruce did his best to keep contained. 

Tony waited breathlessly on the other end of the line, listening intently for the sounds of destruction. 

They never came. 

“How bad?” Bruce managed to ask. The scientist once again in control. Bruce glanced at his black monitor and saw green irises staring back at him. Hulk, too close to the surface for them to fade back to his natural brown. 

A hologram flickered in front of Bruce as Tony had JARVIS show him the live feed from the jet. Bruce’s eyes snapped to your fallen form and the blood already surrounding you. 

He swallowed heavily as a double sense of loss so profound, it actually drove him to his knees ripped through him. 

In his head, Hulk roared again, but seemed to curl into himself, leaving the scientist feeling so very alone as he watched Pepper do her best to fight for your life. 

Distantly, Bruce heard shouting as Tony called him over the phone. Bruce picked up his cracked phone and held it to his ear. “She’s gonna be fine. Bruce. She’s gonna be fine. Okay? I’m almost there. I’m almost there. We’ll save her. We can still save her. But I need you to stay with me. Alright? Dr. Cho won’t get here in time. She won’t. You’re her only hope, Banner. You hear me? You gotta stay with me.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Bruce asked almost robotically, two sets of ears listening intently as Hulk caught the importance of the billionaire's words. 

“Your cellular revivification project. We need it.” 

Bruce shook his head frantically. “You want me to TEST it? On HER?” 

Tony was grim as he watched you pale further and Pepper start crying in earnest. “I don’t think we have a choice, here Bruce. I’ll get her to the hospital as fast as I can but . . .” 

“I’ll be there.” Bruce interrupted, terrified at the thought of Tony finishing his sentence. 

“JARVIS, get him a suit.” Tony ordered. 

Tony swung towards the jet and ran parallel with the top of it, hiding from whatever radar sensors they may have had. 

“We’re only going to have one shot at this, J. You sure they’re all up front?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Flash the lights, then.” 

Inside the plane, the lights flickered to the beat of ‘Shot Through the Heart’ and without thinking twice, Pepper flung herself over the top of your body, throwing her tied hands around your head. 

Only seconds later, the door at the front of the plane was ripped open and you and Pepper were dragged towards the door as Iron Man flew in, swinging the door shut behind him. The bad guys pulled their weapons and tried to fire shots off, but Iron Man shot out a single blast, knocking three of them into one another. Then he spun around and slapped the remaining hijacker upside the head with his metal gauntlet. The man went down with a thud. 

The three others were pushing back to their feet, but Tony lifted his gauntlet and three darts shot out, knocking the three of them down almost instantly. 

“Pepper!” He called out, after making sure the three were down for the count. 

“Tony!?” Pepper called, pushing herself off of your unconscious body. “She’s . . . she’s . . .” 

“I know.” Tony murmured, coming up to her and untying her wrists before he gently pushed her away as he glanced at your pale face. “JARVIS?” He asked. 

“She needs a hospital. Now.” 

Tony and Pepper exchanged a glance and Pepper shook her head. “Go.” 

Tony glanced at the bad guys in the corner and then at Pepper nervously, but she shook her head as she pushed to her feet and straightened her dress. Tears were still present in her eyes as she rolled her shoulders back and did her best to look braver than she felt. “Go.” She ordered more firmly. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “I love the hell out of you, you know that?” He asked. 

Pepper smiled, though the smile was shakier than normal. ‘I know.’ She said. 

Tony reached down and pulled his gauntlet off. He handed it to her. “They make a single sound and you shoot them again, got it?” He ordered. 

Pepper took it and slipped it on her own hand, turning it and pointing it at the unconscious men at the front of the plane. 

Tony waited until he saw her nod and then he reached down and picked you up. 

He stood and started walking towards the rear of the jet. “You shoot them, no questions asked, got it?” He ordered again. 

Pepper nodded before she gestured at the door at the rear of the plane. “Go, Tony. Save her.” She reached out and wrapped an arm around one of the chairs in front of her. Tony nodded once and then he slid his face mask back over his features before he opened the door and shot out. 

“JARVIS, get her down safely.” He ordered. 

“Will do, sir. Just make sure you do the same.” JARVIS said. 

Tony nodded as he shot you towards the nearest hospital. 

Bruce stumbled out of the suit as it touched down just outside the hospital. He pulled the briefcase out of its grip and ignored the looks of astonishment as he raced inside and towards the reception desk. 

Breathlessly, he stammered out your name, begging for a room number. 

“I’m sorry- she's still in the operating room and only family can be admitted . . .” 

“He IS her family.” A voice interrupted. Bruce swung around and watched as Tony and Pepper walked up. Tony was clinging to Tony’s hand, her clothes still stained with your blood. 

Bruce gulped at the sight. 

Tony turned to the nurse again. “He’s her fiancé." He lied. "And the doctor we’ve been waiting for.” 

The nurse’s expression shifted in an instant as she glanced back at Bruce. “Oh! Dr. Banner. Of course. Please, right this way.” 

Bruce swung around and glanced at Tony, giving him a nod of thanks as he rushed after the nurse as she led him towards the operating room. 

Pepper turned and wrapped her arms around Tony’s waist. Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they watched Bruce race away. “Will he be able to save her?” Pepper asked. 

“He has too.” Tony murmured. “He has too.” 

Bruce scrambled to change into the scrubs the hospital provided before he scrubbed at his hands and then dressed in a surgical gown. You were already on the operating table, tubes and wires sticking out of you in every direction. Some were pumping your lungs, keeping you breathing. Some were keeping blood pumping through your veins as you did your best to bleed out on the table. A steady beeping rhythm was like music to Bruce’s ears as your heart beat weakly in the background as doctors called out orders and tried to keep it that way. 

Time seemed to slow as Bruce stepped towards your pale form and the doctors and nurses parted out of his way. He held out a hand and a syringe already filled with the cellular revivification formula already drawn up. Bruce looked at the wound in your side, being held open with medical devices. He saw the hole leading into your open stomach and his heart clenched. His eyes flashed green before fading back to his natural brown as he gently slipped the needle into the wound and injected the serum into the torn stomach lining. The room collectively held its breath as they watched Bruce work. 

Seconds later, though it felt like hours to everyone watching, the ruptured lining started closing itself back up. 

A cheer went through the room as the serum worked and your vitals started leveling off. 

Bruce held his hand out for another syringe and started on repairing the rest of your layers one by one. With the worse now over, Hulk slipped into the background and let the scientist work in peace. 

You would be okay. That’s all that mattered. 

Almost twelve hours later, a beeping sound woke you up. You swallowed hard as your eyes fluttered open and you glanced at the unfamiliar ceiling. 

“There you are. Nice of you to finally wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” You turned to your left and saw Tony sitting in an uncomfortable chair. His face was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

“Tony?” You asked. “Where . . . where am I?” 

Tony chuckled. “You’re at the tower. More specifically in the medical ward in the tower.” 

“Medical?” You asked in confusion, your sluggish brain struggling to keep up with the conversation. “What am I doing in medical?” 

Tony put his tablet on the nightstand by your bed and rested a hand teasingly against your forehead. “Do you have a fever to boot? You can't be forgetting how you were stabbed in a heist gone wrong?” 

You furrowed your brow as you tried to think back. 

It took a second and then you almost bolted upright. 

You didn't get far, though. A heavy weight kept you pinned to the bed. 

You glanced down and saw a large green hand keeping you pinned to the bed. Your eyes followed the hand up the attached arm until they came to rest on Hulk’s sleeping face. 

Hulk was sitting next to your bed. One hand was keeping you pinned safely to the hospital bed. The other hand was propped up on a single large knee, keeping his head cradled as he snored softly. 

You smiled softly at your big green teddy bear before you turned back to Tony who was smiling at you knowingly. 

“Bruce?” You asked softly. 

Tony shook his head. “He held it together long enough to patch you up in Florida. Once we got the all clear to travel, we brought you home. Hulk came out to say 'hi' just as we were setting you up in here. He’s been like that ever since.” 

“How long?” 

“A few hours.” 

You nodded slowly and reached out a hand, stroking it against Hulk’s. The best giggled lowly in his sleep. You smiled again. 

Tony looked like someone had just told him Santa Claus was coming to town. 

“I told Pepper you’d come save us, you know.” You said softly. 

Tony shot one more disbelieving look in Hulk’s direction before he turned to you and smirked. “Yeah? I heard about that. Sounds like you have more faith in me than you’ve been letting on.” 

You smiled as your eyes drooped. You reached down and tugged at Hulk’s thumb, bringing it against your chest as you cuddled against it. “You should have more faith in yourself than you do, Tony.” You mumbled. “You’re a hero.” 

Tony glanced down at you with an affection in his eyes you never got to see as you slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Warm hands slid over his chest behind as Pepper leaned against him. “She’ll be okay?” She asked. 

Tony nodded and pulled away from Pepper’s touch so he could stand and wrap her in his arms. “Yeah. She’ll be fine.” He said. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

Pepper leaned against him and nodded, following him out of the room. 

Hulk peeked a single eye open and watched as they shut the door behind them before he turned his gaze to you. He wiggled his thumb in your hold, but you just clung to him tighter in your sleep. He smiled softly to himself before he let himself fall back asleep. 

There was one thought going through his head as he followed you into dreamland; 

Maybe Banner wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shut your whore mouth, Bruce" is a reference to this:
> 
> Which is the greatest Marvel comic of all time if I do say so myself. ;)


End file.
